Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and navigating graphics (e.g., digital maps) and/or images (e.g., 360° panoramic street-level views of various locations and points of interest) augmented with, for instance, navigation tags and location relevant content. Typically, navigation, mapping, and other similar services can display either panoramic views or two-dimensional rendered maps. Each type of view has respective advantages and disadvantages. However, a user generally has to switch back and forth between such views manually, which makes it difficult for a user to grasp how these views correlate to one another.